dancing_with_the_stars_us_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 20
Season twenty of Dancing with the Stars will premiere on March 16, 2015. Tom Bergeron returns as host alongside Erin Andrews. Len Goodman, Julianne Hough, Carrie Ann Inaba, and Bruno Tonioli are all confirmed to appear on season 20. Bandleader Ray Chew is expected to return as well. Gethin Jones took over as host for the online All-Access show this season. Anna Trebunskaya co-hosted the shows in weeks 1 & 2, and Emma Slater took over as co-host starting in week 3. Peta Murgatroyd took over the first hour in week 5, with Emma still on the second hour. Tony Dovolani co-hosted the show in weeks 6 & 8. Karina Smirnoff co-hosted in week 7. In week 9, Gethin had several different guest hosts including Mark Ballas, Willow Shields, Matt Cutshall. The offical celebrity cast announcment took place on February 24, 2015. This season will feature an all-new gold mirrorball for the winners. This is the first season where viewers can view the couples rehearse during the week live at certain schedule times at abc.com throughout each week. Couples The first 10 professional dancers were announced on Good Morning America on February 11, 2015. They were announced by Good Morning America anchor Robin Roberts and All-Star winner Melissa Rycroft. The remaining two were announced on February 24 along with the first 11 celebrities for this season. Witney Carson's partner was announced on March 4. Pros from season 19 that did not appear include Cheryl Burke and Karina Smirnoff Professional Kym Johnson made a return after a 3-season break. At 14 years old, Willow Shields is the youngest contestant to date. She is also the first contestant ever to be born in the 2000s. Judges Scores Concerning this page This page with still count the judges scores out of 30 in order to compare with other seasons. The score tables and averages will only count for judges Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, and Bruno Tonioli. During week 9, in round 2, each of the four judges 'coached' a couple in the semifinals. The judge do not score their own couple's routine and the other three judges make up the final score. In that case the couple's score on the show will be their score out of 30. Scoring chart *Note: despite Julianne Hough becoming a permanent judge this season, this table will still only count for the original three judges (Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli) Scoring Chart Key :Red numbers indicate the lowest score for each week :Green numbers indicate the highest score for each week Average score chart *Based on the traditional 30-point scale. Julianne Hough's scores are not included in this average. Highest and lowest scoring performances The best and worst performances in each dance according to the judges' 30-point scale are as follows: Couples' highest and lowest scoring dances According to the traditional 30-point scale. Team dances not included. Weekly scores Unless indicated otherwise, individual judges scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Julianne Hough, Bruno Tonioli. Week 1 Running order Week 2: "My Jam Monday" Running order Week 3: Latin Night Running order Week 4: Most Memorable Year Night Running order Week 5: Disney Night Running order Week 6: Spring Break Special Running order Week 7: Eras Night Running order For each dance-off, the couple with the highest remaining score (the first team listed) picked the opponent against whom they wanted to dance; the chosen opponent was allowed to pick the dance style (from cha-cha-cha, foxtrot and salsa). The winner of each dance-off earned two points. For winning immunity, Nastia & Sasha received a three-point bonus. Week 8: America's Choice Running order Dance chart The celebrities and professional partners danced one of these routines for each corresponding week: * Week 1: Cha-Cha-Cha, Foxtrot, or Jive * Week 2: One unlearned dance (My Jam Monday) * Week 3: One unlearned dance (Latin Night) * Week 4: One unlearned dance (Most Memorable Year) * Week 5: One unlearned dance (Disney Night) * Week 6: One unlearned dance & team freestyle (Spring Break Week) * Week 7: One unlearned dance & dance-offs (Eras Night) * Week 8: One unlearned dance & trio dance (America's Choice) * Week 9: One unlearned dance & judge's choice (Semifinals) Dance Chart Key Note: The highest and lowest are based off of the original 3 judges scores. Bold indicates encore dance